1. Technical Field
Technical field relates to a data recording apparatus and, more specifically to, a data recording apparatus for recording two or more types of data in a recording medium.
2. Related Art
JP2006-120200A discloses a recording/reproducing device. The recording/reproducing device includes a recorder for recording real-time data and non-real-time data to be reproduced simultaneously with the real-time data in a disk and a controller for controlling the recorder so that a region to record the non-real-time data may be dispersed in a middle area of a region to record the real-time data.
This configuration realizes effective data allocation on the disk which is suitable for recording of the real-time data and the non-real-time data to be reproduced simultaneously with the real-time data.
In recording data in a recording medium, if management as to which storage region records which type of data is made properly, fragmentation would often occur. It results in remarkable waste of storage regions of the recording medium.